


In the Mood

by juniperhoot



Series: The Long Balls Trilogy-verse [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is home from his first trip to a sex shop, and is in the mood to try out his purchases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place just after "Take the 'A' Train" and just before the events at the end of "Stony is a Many Splendored Thing."

After a slightly surreal expedition to a sex shop with his friend Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers found himself back at his apartment with some time to kill.  He set aside the box of donuts he'd picked up to share with his boyfriend Tony Stark, and began unwrapping his purchases from the sex shop. Natasha and the sales clerk had given him a full lecture on the proper care of silicone toys, so he took them to the sink, which he filled with hot, soapy water. He dropped them in, grinning sheepishly at the sight of multicolored butt plugs bobbing in the suds. After scrubbing each of them with a washcloth and antibacterial soap, he rinsed them and set them aside on a clean towel.

Steve glanced at the clock on the wall as he grabbed the freshly-cleaned toys and headed to his bedroom. Knowing Tony, he’d probably been up all night working in the lab, and wouldn’t be rolling out of bed for an hour or so. It was impossible not to smile, thinking of Tony sprawled out on his bed, tangled up in those ridiculously expensive sheets. Steve's belly fluttered at the thought of sliding into bed with that compact, masculine form, naked and waiting to be touched. He allowed his mind to linger there, as he slowly undressed and crawled into bed. He imagined Tony rolling over in his sleep, the sheet shifting to expose the curve of his beautiful backside. Steve's cock twitched, and he slid his hand down his belly, as Tony had already done to him so many times. His palm grazed over his rapidly swelling erection, and he gave himself a few gentle, encouraging strokes.

He didn't often indulge in this sort of self-pleasure, possibly out of a misplaced sense of guilt left over from his Catholic upbringing, or possibly because he was too busy saving the world over and over again to pay attention to anything beyond his most basic physical needs.  After a lifetime’s habit of throwing a few punches at the gym to blow off steam, he thought he’d found a system that worked for him… mostly.  That all changed when Tony came along, with his teasing, and his leering eyes, smirking lips, and aura of potent sexuality.  Even before they became involved, Steve found himself struggling with sexual thoughts, and impulses that couldn’t be mastered by beating on a punching bag.  He’d dealt with it in the shower a few times, with no frills or lingering, quickly jerking-off now and then, when it became too much to manage. These last few days, in the wake of Tony’s touch, it had escalated into a constant, urgent need for release.

He imagined it was Tony's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him and murmuring filthy-yet-endearing words. _'Steve, your cock is a fucking masterpiece. You are a fucking masterpiece. And don't get me started on your ass.'_ Steve bit his lip, stroking himself faster. _'On second thought, Steve, what do you say I get started on your ass? Do you want my cock in you? Do you want me to fuck you?'_ “God yes, Tony, please.” He rolled over and grabbed the smaller plug, applying a hefty dollop of lube before sliding it between his ass cheeks. He rubbed it over the tight opening, then gently pressed the narrow tip into himself, gasping softly at the sensation. Steve recalled Tony talking him through his first time, and carefully eased the plug a little deeper, then pulled back, pulsing it in and out a few times until the tightness began to relax.

When he was able to slide it in all the way, he knew he was ready to try the larger, “Tony-sized” plug. He removed the smaller one, setting it aside, then applied a fresh squeeze of lube to the large plug. His asshole still required some coaxing to accommodate the increased girth of this plug, but he knew he could take it. Gently, he slid it in and out, going a little deeper each time. The deeper he went, the more it reminded him of the way it felt to have Tony in him. Steve remembered the angle Tony used to hit that sweet spot, and experimented with it, slowly plunging the thick plug in and out of his ass. After several adjustments, he felt that jolt of white heat that told him he'd found his prostate. It felt so good, so intense... he wanted to hold onto this moment, and share it with Tony, but it was so hard to stop. He allowed himself a few more thrusts with the plug, before sliding it in all the way, until the broad base was nestled between his cheeks.

His cock was rock hard and throbbing as he rolled over onto his back. He lay still for a moment, agonized with desire, debating whether to continue. He knew his refractory period would more than compensate for this moment of weakness. And this whole thing was so new... and he was so hard... and his ass was so full... _'You love having your ass stuffed like this, don't you, Steve? Touch those beautiful tits for me while I fuck you.'_    His hands came to his chest, brushing tentative thumbs over his nipples, shuddering as they pebbled under his touch. He gently pinched the firm flesh, rolling it between his thumbs and forefingers. _'That's right, just like that. A rack like that was meant to be enjoyed, Steve.'_  He dropped one hand to wrap around his cock again, and he began to stroke it slowly and deliberately. _'You're fucking insatiable, Cap. Look at you, jerking off for me.'_

A drop of clear liquid oozed onto his thumb, and as Steve registered what it was, he froze. He ached to continue, to finish what he'd started, feeling his body hovering on the edge of release. It would only take a few strokes now... but something idealistic and noble and foolish in him longed to make the most of his new bond with Tony. As much as he wanted release, he wanted to share it with Tony. He wanted those moments of unguarded bliss to belong to the one person with whom he'd shared this most intimate aspect of himself.

Steve sighed, carefully releasing his grip on his aching cock, and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. When his erection had subsided a bit, he headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. He felt intensely turned on and a little edgy, but Tony would make it all worthwhile, he was sure of that. Humming a Glenn Miller tune to himself, he grabbed the box of donuts and his car keys, and headed out with a spring in his step.


End file.
